


Nighttime

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Link, M/M, Pure Smut, Top Ganondorf, i churned this out at 4am so it might be a little rough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf is completely done with everyone and everything, is in the mood for nothing but a fuck before going to bed. Link is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

Link stretched in his chair, foot swinging aimlessly in the air as he turned the page of his favourite novel, feeling thoroughly relaxed. He’d had an excellent time training that day; his men had been punctual and efficient, and as they’d run through their exercises and fights they’d all fought with skill, so Link had let them go early as a reward. This meant he’d been able to come up to his rooms and relax for the afternoon. The day was winding down now, and he was still immersed in his book.

Yes, today had been a good day.

He yawned slightly, and then blinked at his suddenly empty hands as his book hit the floor on the other side of the room. Link didn’t get much further than that as he found himself being hoisted into the air and thrown over the shoulder of the Gerudo King like a sack of potatoes.

“Ganondorf!” He gasped, trying to right himself as the King turned on his heel and marched over to the bed, whereupon Link found himself dumped roughly on the covers. “What are you doing?” He asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“I-” Said Ganondorf darkly as he began to unbuckle his armour. “-have had a shit day, and all I really want now is to have a decent fuck and go to bed.”

Link shrugged. “A good a reason as any, I guess.” He grinned as mischievously as he could, well aware of how terrible a mood Ganondorf could sink into, and was determined to cheer him up. He disliked being in the same room as the Gerudo when he was in a foul temper; it was not at all pleasant. It wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured his evening going, but Link was a free spirit. He didn’t much care for changes of plans – and besides, he liked bedding the Demon King. “Shall I take this off then?” He let his fingers play with the hem of his tunic, grinning as Ganondorf’s eyes darkened.

“Yes.” He bit out, and Link then pulled his tunic over his head. By this time, Ganondorf was clothed in nothing but his trousers and boots, and Link found himself being pushed over onto his back as his body was caged by a very warm and muscular one. He slid his hands to the broad shoulders as Ganondorf took his mouth; he knew that whenever Ganondorf was in a funny mood like this it was best to just go with the flow and do as he wanted. Parting his lips for Ganondorf’s questing tongue, Link moaned as his crotch began to awaken in interest. As if on cue, he found himself being shoved up the bed as the Gerudo male rocked his hips into his forcefully.

Ganondorf groaned as Link kissed him back hard, nipping with his blunt teeth whenever he dragged his fangs across the Hylian’s tender lips. He ran a hand down the taut abdomen of his lover and to the bulge in Link’s pants, which he gripped firmly, stroking his cock through the fabric until Link moaned into his mouth again. Feeling too pissed off with the world and impatient to deal with much foreplay, Ganondorf sat up, reaching for the laces of Link’s trousers and jerking them down his thighs, throwing the bunched fabric across the room and taking his lover’s cock in hand.

Link tipped his head back as his hips began to move, thrusting his cock up into his firm grip, and Ganondorf grinned at his reaction, though he did want to get this show on the road, for his own trousers were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. Climbing off the bed, he made a beeline for the drawer where they keep their assorted bedtime items, and pulled out a vial of oil. Wondering for a moment if he wanted to complicate things tonight, he grabbed a coil of rope and headed back over to the bed.

“Come here.” He said roughly, and Link grinned like he found something funny, but scooted closer.

“You’re very impatient tonight, Gan.” He said as he held out his wrists to be tied together. “What’s up?”

Ganondorf shrugged irritably. “What is it always? Bloody infuriating peons.”

Link grinned wider. “Ah, perhaps you’d let me make it better?”

Ganondorf lifted his chin, eying the suddenly smouldering look in Link’s blue eyes and decided that maybe he could make a concession or two. He unlaced his trousers, letting his cock spring free, and wrapped his hand around his own impressive girth, stroking lightly as Link shuffled closer on his knees, hands bound in front of him. Sinking a hand into Link’s blonde tresses, he shoved the hero down towards his lap, earning a muffled indignant noise before a warm tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. Ganondorf groaned as Link slowly trailed his tongue up and down his cock for long torturous minutes, thoroughly slathering his length in saliva before he very abruptly took him into the back of his throat.

Leaning back slightly, Ganondorf flexed his hips upwards in time to Link bobbing up and down on his cock, his tongue teasing the tip of his shaft each time he came up. Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf held on for as long as he could as tingles shot up and down his spine, then pulled the hero back when there was a very real danger of coming in his mouth. Breathing hard for a moment, Ganondorf grinned down at the Hylian, who grinned back, and then they swayed towards each other.

Link found himself pinned down by the Gerudo King for the second time that evening, though he was so very far from objecting. His bound hands prevented him from reciprocating beyond kissing Ganondorf back, and by now he was very badly wanting some attention for his poor neglected cock. As if reading his mind, Ganondorf pulled back and grabbed his hands, attaching him to the headboard before he could blink. Link blinked anyway, watching impatiently as Ganondorf spread his thighs and coated his fingers in oil, before those very same thick fingers probed his entrance. Link took a deep breath and relaxed himself to make the intrusion easier.

Ganondorf began slowly moving in and out, stretching him gently, and then he crooked his fingers and brushed up against that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him stiffen. Link’s hips twitched up as his back arched, a gasp tearing from his mouth as Ganondorf chuckled and merely stroked that bundle harder. Whimpers tore from his mouth as his toes curled, hands scrabbling for purchase in his bonds as his cock ached with the need for Ganondorf’s touch.

After a few long and torturous minutes, Link gasps turned into a moan as Ganondorf nestled between his thighs, lining himself up. He threw his head back as the Gerudo’s sizable cock breached his tight entrance, and breathed through the slight discomfort; Ganondorf was large and hard to take. Gradually, more and more of the thick Gerudo length slipped inside him, and Link breathed hard as he found his entire ass full of cock.

Ganondorf growled as Link’s impossible warmth gripped his cock like a vice. The oil coating him was slippery and perfect as he pulled back slightly then thrust his hips forwards, making Link arch his back, a desperate sounding whimper leaving his throat. Sinking the fingers of one hand into Link’s thigh corded with deceptively firm muscle, Ganondorf gripped the hero’s cock with the other and began to stroke, using his thumb to spread the liquid pearling at the tip over his length. Link had his eyes shut and was breathing hard, he noted with pleasure, and sped up his movements, causing a needy whine to leave the hero’s throat. A shiver ran over his skin at the sound; it was one of his favourite things – knowing that he was the cause of the hero’s impossibly arousing little squeaks and moans of pleasure.

Link’s eyes rolled back in his head as Ganondorf quickened the pace at which he slammed his cock in and out of his tight entrance, crying out each time the Gerudo buried his length within his ass, for the angle was just right to brush against the bundle of nerves deep within. His cock was so hard it hurt as he tried to deal with the separate sensations of having that sensitive place within stimulated and having a talented hand wrapped firmly around his shaft at the same time. Breath short and with sparks running up and down his spine, his toes curled and he dug his heels into the bedding as he attempted to lift his hips higher, desperate for his release.

The hand around his cock tightened, and Link found himself tugging at his restraints, though what he thought he was going to do when he had his hands free he wasn’t exactly sure of. What he was certain of was that if Ganondorf kept up that exact angle, he was going to explode very soon.  
“Don’t – don’t stop!” He gasped out. “Th- there! Right _there!”_

Ganondorf only chuckled and slammed into him harder, groaning as Link clamped down all his muscles in an effort to affect the Demon King the way he was being affected, and bared his teeth in what was supposed to be a smile as Ganondorf groaned loudly, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm – a sure sign the King was close to his release.

“Come for me, Link.” Rasped Ganondorf through clenched teeth, and Link moaned loudly as the Gerudo slammed into that sensitive bundle of nerves one time too many. His body seized up as his back arched, and waves of pleasure rolled under his skin as sparks shot through his body. He wailed loudly, his release coating his stomach and Ganondorf’s abdominals as he clenched hard around the cock in his ass, which made Ganondorf groan louder. Link was dimly conscious of Ganondorf burying himself to the hilt as his hips bucked, the warmth of his seed coating his insides, and relaxed bonelessly into the bedding as Ganondorf collapsed over him, catching himself on his forearms just in time.

Ganondorf groaned quietly as his heart began to slow, and he rather regretfully slipped his softening cock from Link’s entrance, admiring the way his seed slowly began to dribble out. Kneeling between the hero’s spread legs, Ganondorf settled his hands on Link’s thighs, then leaned down and occupied himself with licking the evidence of Link’s release off his stomach, trailing his tongue up the well defined abs towards the face watching these proceedings with a good deal of interest.

Link moaned as Ganondorf finally, finally kissed him, tasting his own seed on the other mans tongue as the Gerudo gripped his hair and pulled him tightly into his embrace. When they broke the kiss, Ganondorf silently unbound his wrists and then, as if that were the very last thing he could possibly put effort into, he collapsed flat on his back beside him. Link sat up and grinned down at the Demon King, rubbing his wrists as he watched Ganondorf irritably pulling his hair into a more comfortable position, then close his eyes.

“So you gonna tell me why you were in such a shitty mood?” He inquired carefully, wondering if the Demon King was still grumpy.

Ganondorf waved a dismissive hand. “Who cares? Hardly worth my time.” He mumbled, eyes closed. “Get your ass over here.”

Link chuckled. Ganondorf was still Ganondorf, satisfied or not. He obediently moved his sore ass over and curled up in the crook of the desert king’s elbow, content for the moment to go to sleep. He’d find out what was bugging the Demon King in the morning. For now, he could just enjoy the pleasant feelings that came with having been thoroughly satisfied in bed, and being able to fall asleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
